IMP OVA
by Universe 1029
Summary: "This is supported to be an vacation for our heroes, but when an two group of villains chased them and ends up crash landed on an unknown planet, their war continued on this planet! Who will win? Who will scored? Who will dies? Only time can decided." Rated M for Lemon in future chapters. (OVA #1: 25 Year Later: Not Completed.) - Prologue.


_"While I work at the series and the movie, I figure that I'll show you how our adventure works or something like that. This is the adventure with the IMP and its villains trapped on the planet and resume their battle. This take place after "Zeta" and before "Double Zeta (ZZ)" That may be contained some swearing and other mature jokes so don't read this unless you're older. So enjoy and hope you liked it."_ \- Universe 1029.

* * *

 **I.M.P OVA: Prologue.**

* * *

 **Unknown Location.**

 _Somewhere on an unknown planet at night. There were two locations where two groups monitoring over the planet. One is an massive flagships which in the middle of it is an crystals-like mother-ship. and other is an nearly broken but ancient castle who filled with dark magic. They ruled over this planet and now they are sleeping until their soldiers woken them and they climb out their beds. (I'm doing both characters's point of view for this, so prepared to get confused with this!)_

"Leader!/Mistress!"

"(Both): What the hell do you want with me at this hour?!"

"(Both): We got three very strange and unknown signal in our location."

"(Both): Then where is the signal came from?"

"(Both): From space."

"Really? I thought there any lifeforms out in the stars. Do you tries to call them?/So there is other lifeforms out there then us? So what their's responded?"

"(Both): Nothing. Just an last minutes message before they crashed on this planet, I think? I don't know, the signal is kinda crazy."

"(Both): Then show me!"

 _They went to their radio room (Which one is actual radio room and other is an crystal orb) and listened to an strange signal. Once they listening, all they could hear is this:_

"(Repeatedly): We are going to die!"

"With my last dying word, I cursed Bob-!"

"This is f***ing bullshit! "Smooth ride luxury model" my ass-!"

 _Then an crashing noise appear and the signal ending there. Both unknown leaders turn to the soldier and give out an order._

"I want you to find where the three ship crash landed at! Whatever those ship carrying, It's belonged to us now! We can used their technology, so we can make our cities better energy sources or conquered other faction who refused to us, than finally we will use it to conquered their home-world and build our empire on there..."

"...And if we found an body either dead or alive, we can cut it up to found out how their bodies work and found their weakness so we can conquered them over so easily. So prepared the troops to found the whereabouts of the ships and report to me at once! Is that clear?"

"(Both): Yes sir!"

 _The soldier nod and leaves the room. The leaders heading back to bed but while they been thinking about the three mysterious ship crashing here._

"(Both): Yet, if I found an alive one. I'll give it an condition: "Join with us and give all of their secret." With the lifeforms joined, I can conquered this planet and my rival in an snap and I spare their world if only listen to me. I'm glad those freedom fighter aren't here to listen this or this plan will goes south. Now time to go to bed!"

 _They went to bed and fell to sleep. However what they didn't know that someone listen to the signal._

* * *

 **Meanwhile, somewhere.**

 _That someone is an group of freedom fighter. When they all about to head to bed for fight another day, suddenly their computer alert an signal from space and they all listening to that the whole entire time. After that, their leader came up an idea for this:_

"OK teams, here the plan: Whatever that is, could be an threat to us if they join our enemies. So we need to found these ship first and destroyed it before they got there first or worst, our corrupt government. They can make an weapon, an robot army or something out of those ship and sell it to the public which will cost many life! Luckily, we find one of the ship near by us, so we are going to check there and salvaged what left of that ship, then destroy it. So who agreed this plan?"

"(All): Yeah!"

"Good! Now let's goes to sleep and do the mission, first thing in the morning!"

 _With that say, they are heading off to sleep and begin to work tomorrow. But what three group didn't know what lies on inside of the three mysterious ship. After all, somehow the unknown passengers just brought their war to this planet..._

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
